Construction machines like compact track loaders are widely used in the market. Such construction machines may use track drives. Known construction machines with such track drives usually comprise a tracked chassis with rigid or suspended undercarriages. Such configurations are, however, complex and expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to at least address the foregoing. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.